Birthday Wish
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: It was her birthday, she was upset cause he wasn't there and may never be. She gets a vision which sends her whole life in chaos and a wish that will change it forever. Rated T for paranoia, there is nothing gross. A little bit of poetry at the end.


**Me: Hihi! This is my new fanfic dedicated to Amu for her birthday! Happy Birthday Amu!**

**Amu: It's not such a happy birthday since you-**

**Me: That's enough from you! You are going to give the whole plot away!**

**Amu: I'm still mad at you!**

**Me: It was necessary! Anyways for those who are wondering, my fanfic Fallen Angel is on hold for now due to exams, I only posted this cause it is Amu's birthday and besides I wrote this like a month ago...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Amu's friends smiled at her as they entered her house. Today was her birthday and they were determined to make her happy.

Amu smiled at them but inside she was hurting. Her boyfriend was still out looking for his father even though it had been seven long years. She missed him a lot. He never visited her, even on special occasions. Their calls were brief and short but always filled with love. He was too busy with the search and she understood with all her heart but that did not make her miss him any less, she just hoped he would come home quickly.

Her friends could tell she wasn't happy and did their best to cheer her up. And it worked, a little. Her smile started to be less force and she almost had a good time. It progressed slowly and by the time the party ended she was having so much fun she wished it would never end.

She smiled happily at her friends and thanked them. In turn, they smiled back at the rosette and handed her their presents.

From the newlyweds Rima and Nagi, she received a trip to France with a complimentary hotel stay for two weeks. She couldn't thank them enough; a holiday was exactly what Amu needed to distract her from work and sort out her thoughts.

And from the married couple of two years, Kukai and Utau, she received a beautiful pair of earrings that was shaped like her Humpty lock. It was made of real diamonds that were pink, blue, green and yellow in colour and encased in a gold lining. She was delighted. The earrings were really beautiful and she loved how they matched with her Shugo Chara's colours and her precious Humpty Lock.

Finally, from Yaya and Kairi, she received a book. It was written by Kairi about their adventures together in middle school. She was so happy that she tackled them into a hug and smiled brightly. Now she would be able to read and reminiscence the good old times whenever she pleased.

When they brought out her cake, Amu was amazed. The cake that was made by her loving best friends was beautiful. The flavour was her favourite, strawberry shortcake with chocolate whipped cream. There were frills elaborately designed at the side of the cake and strawberry candy art that was filled with strawberry sauce resting on top of the beautiful cake. And on the cake itself, a piece of white chocolate was there with 'Happy Birthday Amu!' written elegantly on it followed by two big candles behind it.

They started to chant 'Happy Birthday' as the birthday girl thought about what to wish for.

She wished Ikuto would find his father and return safely and if he couldn't, she hoped he would find someone to love on his way and stay with them. From the bottom of her heart, all she wanted was for him to be happy, even if she wasn't. Her life and joy was with him so if he was happy so was she. She would be anything for him, his shoulder to cry on, his lover, his best friend, his consultant, his anything and everything.

Then, time seemed to freeze and she was face to face with a guy that had light blonde hair that was bright the sun and eyes clear and blue like the sky and bright like a flash of lightning.

"Ikuto will not find his father," the mysterious guy warned, "it was not meant to be. If you continue on this path, he will return after another five years. He will be sad that he could not find his father and that he left you here to wait for him. He will waste his life away in regret. You can change this if you wish that he will find his father at the cost of your life," and with that, he disappeared and time seemed to flow again.

As her friends sang, her thoughts span about, and finally, she came to her decision.

Amu blew out the candles as she said in her heart, 'I wish Ikuto would find his father even if it costs my life.'

That night, as the moonlight shone on the young rosette, and the tears in her eyes shone like stars in the night sky. Heaven answered the beauty and her wish came true. Ikuto found his father and was happier then he could have ever been.

But, it was to be at the cost of her life. Her soul started to disappear as the moonlight consumed her. Fading, she gave a plea to the heavens, "Please, let me write them one last letter!" the heavens pitied the girl who would do anything to help the man she loved and allowed her to write the letters. When she was done, they took her away, leaving only her body behind.

The next day, Ikuto and his father had arrived in Japan and the said man went in search of his beloved immediately. When he found her, he had the shock of his life. Her best friends were all sitting beside her bed as they wept endlessly. Their friend was gone. Ikuto couldn't believe it as he knelt beside her lifeless body. She had no pulse.

He cried, he was not ashamed of his years and did not even bother to wipe them away. Why would he? The love of his life, the woman he was going to propose to, the mother he wanted for his kids, was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

But even at her death, Amu was no doubt beautiful. Her skin was snow white, her lips still blood red for her death had only been recent, and her long pink hair flowed around her body like she was on water. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful, she could've been sleeping.

'Yes,' he decided, 'she was sleeping merely sleeping.' and, he blacked out.

* * *

When the midnight blue haired man came to, he realised he was in the hospital. When he remembered what had happened, he wished he was still unconscious. His Amu was gone now.

Suddenly, the door slid open and one of Amu's best friends walked it. He tried to rake his brain for her name, ah, yes, Mashiro Rima the girl who wanted to kill him when he left Amu. But now, Rima looked so fragile she could barely hurt a fly. Her husband, Nagihiko, had his arm under her supporting the blonde from falling down.

Their eyes were blood shot and they liked as if they haven't slept a wink.

Rima held out an envelope towards Ikuto and said, her voice quivering, "This is for you, it's from Amu she gave one to each of us," by the end of her sentence, she broke down, crying.

Ikuto took the envelope and hesitantly opened it.

**_Dearest Ikuto,_**

**_Ikuto how have you been? _**

Ikuto laughed humourlessly at the irony of her sentence. She was dead. How do would she think he felt?

_**I know you must be upset about my death and I'm sorry.** _

Now, Ikuto was puzzled. She was sorry about her death? Why?

**_You must be confused. I know. But that night on my birthday, I made a wish to the heavens; they would help you reunite you and your father at the cost of my life._**

He gripped the letter tightly. Amu died to bring his father and him back together?

**_Let me explain to you, you would never have found your father if I hadn't made this sacrifice. They decided that you and your father would never cross paths again. But you see, they took pity on me and granted this wish in exchange for my life._**

Tears rolled down Ikuto's cheeks as her read this. Amu sacrificed her life for his dream.

**_Don't feel sad. I know you'll be okay. Can you make me a promise?_**

'Anything Amu. Anything for you.' he vowed silently.

**_Will you move on and forget about me? Find a girl, love her with all your heart and soul, marry her and have kids? I want you to be happy. So please, please forget me and move on. I will be happy if you do._**

**_Love,_**

**_Amu_**

His hands were shaking as he traced her last words carefully with his fingers, 'Love, Amu" he then brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them. He couldn't move on. He sent a silent sorry to Amu. To love another girl with his heart and soul was impossible. She was the only one he could ever love. He felt sorry towards her, but this is a promise he could not keep.

He felt something warm caress his face and looked up to see Amu sitting on his bed and striking his cheeks lovingly, wiping away his tears. She looked exactly like she did when she was alive, except she was see through.

"Amu!" Ikuto cried out as he tried to grasp her hand but only felt his tear stained cheeks.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "Only I can touch you."

The rest of the gang had heard Ikuto tell and rushed in to see what had happened. When they saw Amu sitting on his bed, they cried out in shock. Then, Rima, Utau and Yaya tried to hug her but fell right through and landed on Ikuto's bed.

"I don't have much time so let me speak to you'll quickly," she said and they nodded their heads, fruitlessly trying to wipe their tears away.

"I'm sorry for leaving all of you. I truly am. I want you to know I love all of you and I want to thank you for being my friends during my time here on earth," she said, as tears started pouring down like a non-stop rain, but a smile was still present in her face.

"Please don't be sad. Know that I'm in a good place and all of you will see me one day," she begged. "And, Ikuto I want you to stay out of harm's way, I hope all of you can make sure of that. Rima and Nagi love and treasure each other because you don't know how long you might have." Amu said to the young couple.

"Utau and Kukai, congrats on the babies, they will be beautiful," and she winked at Utau causing her to blush out of embarrassment, Kukai gaped at his wife, shocked that he was going to be a father while Rima and Yaya giggled at him.

"Yaya, Kairi I wish you the best of luck in your future and Kairi, do it soon," she hinted as she stared into his eyes as he blushed a thousand different shade of red while grasping the velvet box in his pocket.

She looked into Ikuto's eyes, her gaze was filled with love and sadness, "Ikuto, I love you. You will always be my number one. But please at least try to move on," with that, she gazed upwards towards the sky and said sadly, "My times almost up."

This caused an uproar between her friends. They cried and tried (unsuccessfully) to cling on to Amu, begging her not to leave. She smiled at them and hugged each and every one of them before turning to Ikuto.

She hugged him, taking in his scent, the smell of pines and nuts, for the last time. Then, she pulled away and kissed him. It was their first and last kiss. It was a bittersweet, gentle and very emotional. It held their love, his sorrow, their pain and her wish.

Finally, they pulled away as she began to fade. "I love you Ikuto," was the last that was heard as she faded into nothing.

He lowered his head as the tears came, "I love you too Amu."

* * *

**The moonlight shone ever so bright, **

**Caressing the coffin that the dead girl laid,**

**Her family wept as the coffin sunk into the ground,**

**Her friends stood by trying to smile,**

**For they knew it was what she wished,**

**The preacher said the holy words,**

**Sad for the loss of another life,**

**Her classmates stared in shock,**

**And her lover stood as tears poured down,**

**He watched in pain as the coffin was covered,**

**The grave stone was placed on top,**

**Here lies Hinamori Amu,**

**Caring friend,**

**Perfect daughter,**

**Loving spouse,**

**One of a kind girl,**

**Loved by all,**

**She will be remembered,**

**Words and whispers passed around,**

**Condolence to the parents,**

**Words of encouragement to the friends,**

**And sad stares towards the grieving spouse,**

**They won't understand,**

**His pain,**

**His love,**

**His regret,**

**Her lover stood with his violin case,**

**His eyes shone with tears,**

**Face stained with streaks,**

**Eyes dull and almost lifeless,**

**Waiting on her,**

**When everyone left he took out his violin,**

**And played the song that she loved so,**

**He recalled the time when she sang along,**

**Wishing he told her how great she really was,**

**Her voice,**

**Filled with emotion,**

**Filled with determination,**

**Filled with happiness,**

**He regretted the time he spent away,**

**But knew deep in his heart she never blamed him,**

**As each note was played he felt something tug at his heart,**

**The times they shared,**

**The memories they made,**

**The loved they had,**

**How understanding she was,**

**How selfish he was,**

**He wished he could turn back time,**

**Maybe then she would be alive,**

**He would've proposed,**

**He could see it,**

**Their wedding,**

**How beautiful she would look in her dress,**

**Long hair braided,**

**Veil shimmering,**

**Her arm looped with her father as they walked down the aisle,**

**He could see her smile as they said their vows,**

**He could feel the kiss on his lips,**

**He could see the love in her eyes,**

**Maybe they would've started a family,**

**Have two kids, **

**One boy with her golden eyes and his midnight blue hair and character,**

**A girl with her shining pink hair and his sapphire eyes and her special character,**

**He could picture them,**

**They were sitting together at a picnic,**

**The kids were arguing over the last sandwich,**

**Amu would've settle it by breaking it in half,**

**And Ikuto would've settled it by eating the whole thing,**

**The boy would protect the sister from bullies and stalkers,**

**And the girl would've protected the boy from crazy fan girls,**

**He wished they could've had that life, **

**He knew she didn't want his to dwell on the past,**

**But He couldn't help but wish,**

**Wish for more,**

**More time with her,**

**More chances to show his love,**

**Their time was short and bittersweet, **

**He never regretted loving her,**

**And she did not regret the sacrifice she made, **

**Their love burns brighter than any flame,**

**And could withstand any winter glaze,**

**Her heart was his and his heart was hers,**

**She was his reason,**

**He was hers,**

**They were enemies,**

**Consultants,**

**Friends,**

**Crushes,**

**Lovers,**

**Two parts of same soul,**

**The sun and moon,**

**The lock and the key,**

**Their meeting was arranged from above, **

**Their fate was set and shall intertwine again and again.**

* * *

**How was it? Please R&R!  
**


End file.
